grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Timber
The long suffering husband of the chatterbox and full time busy-body Wilma Timber, Patrick is a very successful lawyer. Early Life Born in Sommerset, this lovely mild manner man grew up in a Christian household. He wanted to be a lawyer and did great at school in end managing to become one. He becomes one of the best in the country and up and coming lawyer indeed despite the lack of shouting or wanting to assert his authority too much. During these early years he met and fell for Wilma Timber. A talker if ever there was one, she virtually talked into the pair getting married as she loved the lifestyle he could provide for her. After the marriage the two moved to Grasmere Valley and set up life. They had a son Mike Timber who would move to Elysian Field in order to live. His non-intrusive behaviour concerning his wife as he allows her to dominate has lead him to be seen in not so high regard but he is well respected around town despite this fact. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 When Wilma doesn't want to watch her favourite soap on a Sunday, she decides to go to church. She joins Patrick who goes every week and she only goes once in a blue moon. Patrick is driving the car and after the delay she ordered him to drive first causing to run over Pat's ankle, cause for Ms Izodel to fall to the ground and wrecking Sam Lamb and Pam Lamb's garden. When they finally arrive the service in full swing and Donna is sitting in Wilma's chair. She is livid by this an interrupts the service and Gary Robinson preaching to demand Donna get off her seat. Patrick is very embarrassed and tries to cower behind Christina Rosa hoping she will leave him alone. Instead she orders Patrick who is very much embarrassed and afraid of his wife to ask Donna to leave the chair. She says no when Patrick asks. When Wilma ridicules Patrick one more time in front of the congregation, the usual mild mannered man lets rip into Wilma, fed up of her condescension. Wilma sill demanded the chair and with Christina Rosa slapping Wilma in the face and she trying to jab at her eye, Donna called for everyone to bundle on top of them. The pile is so high that Gary had to threaten excommunication for anyone else that joined and the service to be moved to Daisy house. Patrick wanting to apologise but seeing Wilma was by no means going o do so left and went to Daisy house for the service. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He along with Dr Nathan Jones and Tessa Crab discover that Aggy Nickels left a vast estate to the town for them to use as they saw fit.He is at the Town Hall meeting when the town discuss what to do with the money that was left them by Aggy Nickels in her will. In the end it is decided that the entire town go on a round the world cruise. Patrick and Wilma were going to take Ms Izodel with her stuff to the cruise ship for the round the world cruise they are going on. However Ms Izodel stuff was so many she was going to drop her bags with John Valentino who would take them on the milk float and then go with Patrick and Wilma. In the end she goes in the limo with all her stuff with John and the passengers he was taking in the limo which James Dontos is driving. Volume 4 It is revealed he prosecuted some of the top cases in Grasmere Valley including making sure the likes of Vera Cullingham, Marvelle and Diva Danielle went to prison for the crimes they had committed. When Jack Straberry is up to qualify to be a lawyer he has to win a fictional case and be approved by Patrick, Peter Swansfield and Zoe Swansfield. Patrick whose reputation is renowned is facing against Jack in the trial of whether Marge stole the cookies from James Dontos's cookie jar. Jack ends up beating Patrick with a great victory and he along with Peter and Zoe agree he should part of the firm and be a practicing lawyer. Volume 7 Not in the novels but in this period he ended up representing Nev for the murder of Chloe Metzgar whom he is innocent off. This is one of the rare cases he does representing a defendant. He pays for Nev's bail but then he runs and tires to kill Amy, his former girlfriend. Patrick stops him and manages to get him off the case with Chloe but he then disappears soon afterwards. This episode shock him and afterwards he never did a case for the defense. Volume 12 Wilma is holding one of her many brunches at her house. Patrick is present along with those she had invited like Jonelle Dobson, Ms Izodel, Georgi Sykes and Adam Robinson. As they were having brunch with Terrance De'Maieo her window cleaner is working hard and Wilma is a slave master getting him to clean all her windows every day with no holidays whatsoever! While he is going this and the brunch is going on. Karl, Jonelle's abusive estranged husband arrives surprisingly after hearing news of where Jonelle had run to and wanting to kill her and everyone in the family. Terrance manages to subdue him and give him to Adam and Patrick who managed to arrest him and take him to prison. Volume 19 Mike comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live with Wilma and Patrick. Volume 20 Patrick and Wilma are among those attending the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. When Franny May their maid is nominated for the person who suffered the most with the specific mention of having to endure Wilma, Wilma is outraged and wants to object. Patrick more accepting of the fact suggested to her she could not do such a thing. The two are seen clinging onto each other tightly. When Franny May wins Patrick understands this is the case but Wilma who is irate, goes on the stage to make objections clear. In the end Daisy fed up of her goes onto the stage, grabs her and throws her into the audience where they begin to crowd surf her. Volume 45 Wilma and Patrick at the church when everyone believes it is their last night in Grasmere Valley before being turned out by Mother Morland for revenge for what she saw the town's inability to act on the suppose break-in of her's and attack on her daughter-in-law Sarah Morland. While Wilma criticizing Nathanial James, who she is surprised to hear him talk, Patrick is trying to curb Wilma's comments. Wilma is also seen throughout the evening giving her verdicts on other people who go up to speak with Patrick often telling her to be quiet. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 17 You Drive Me Crazy Nanny Prescot has to redo her driving test after Wilma Timber complained of being nearly run down by and old age pensioner (her husband Patrick Timber) and that she demanded to be in Grasmere Valley law for everyone who is old (who has grey hair) should redo their driving test. Season 2 Episode 13 And the Award Goes To... Wilma is up for the contribution to society award in Grasmere Valley and she is doing anything to win including bribe Ms Izodel who is one of the judges with a meal in order to win to which he is there. Wilma wants to do anything to beat her rival Nanny Prescot and vows to unleash Kanye West on stage to interrupt Nanny Prescot if she gets the award. Patrick is at the ceremony and Nanny Prescot ends up winning the award and Kanye West is unleashed by Wilma onto the stage. Episode 17 I Know Where It's At Patrick is seen prosecuting Vera Cullingham with Mr Tyler defending her and Judge Fielder the judge for the case when Devon and the Prescot gang goes to the court room with Christina and Regina leading the way to trying to find excitement and know where the party is at to which they say it's there. Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Back from Nanny Prescot Christmas excursion to Stars Hollow, Devon has been asked to go on jury duty. After being screened he goes to the court case as does the gang along with Marion Richards who is looking for some drama, fresh from fainting over the drama overload at the mega school reunion, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour. Patrick Timber recently becoming a judge is there as is Wilma Timber viewing the proceedings. The case is between Dignity a hip hop mogul and Kyle Gleeson who is being sued by Dignity for supposedly using his hit song Renegade in one of Kyles song know as runaway. Before the trial can get underway it becomes a show trial with Bruce Forsythe and Carol Vorderman hijacking the proceedings to turn it into a gameshow much to Marion’s delight and Patrick’s horror. The Worst Lawyer Ever represents Dignity and EM Straven Berkley represents Kyle but does a pathetic job of defending him more obsessed with where did Dignity get his clothes from. After Dignity declares if he wins to reveal what really happened to Two Pac (which he insinuates he is alive) the jury have to deliberate. Among those in the jury include Rashim who becomes the chairman of the jury who is obsessed with black rights and discriminating others who aren’t white, Randy Morris, a rather clueless and seen stupid guy, Little Old Slange, who is out of her mind, Jacey Collins the actress, Kate Carey the singer, Mrs Spooner, wife to a rapper, Rachel Faulton, Mr Sayed Ali, Roger Harding, John Paine the postmodern chaplain and The Scowl. Rashim tries to push for Kyle to be guilty due to his prejudice against white people despite the song not sounding the same at all but with Randy brilliant defending and Devon’s backing they all change their vote to innocent and Kyle is not sued.